dormunyrfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sack of Fane
The Sack of Fane is considered one of the greatest feats of engineering, architecture, military strategy, and magical prowess on Exorterra . The Battle was an attempt by Margahn the Mighty to completely destroy the Dark Elves ' holy temple, thusly destroy their morale and hopefully end the war. The Sack involved the recently constructed floating fortress of Triganuluz or "Trigas' Ring". The massive circular fort was carried by Battlemage Urtehx, a master of psychokinetic magic across the Great Bay, before being dropped around the temple. After Triganuluz was grounded, 5,000 Dwarrows and 200 Giants poured out of it. This ground assault on the Temple Directly, and the coastal sieges taking place during the battle made Dark Elven reenforcements impossible. History Preparation The Second War of Dwarrow Crossing was going poorly for the Dwarrows. They were disorganized and lost their lands south of the Arms of Trigas. To combat this Margahn spent a year rallying the entire country together, then executing a legendary attack plan. He orchestrated three various medium-scale attacks on the Dark Elves for their own purposes, but also to prevent any Dark Elven reenforcements or interruptions. During this year he also comissioned a fortress in the shape of a ring that could encompass the entire temple of Fane. The Fortress was built to withstand travelling through the sky, and being dropped from a height. He then had his Battlemage, Urtehx who was a master of psychokinetic magic practice lifting and carrying the city. Once the preparations were completed Margahn garrisoned the fort with 5000 soldiers, and 200 Giants. The Fort was carried by Urtehx for an entire week, he did not sleep, eat, or drink for this entire time, and it is believed that sixteen other mages were constantly pumping healing magic into him to keep his body from giving up. Meanwhile Margahn led five warships to Fane, to destroy any resistance the assault would face from outside the trap. Battle The battle went completely as planned. Triganuluz was dropped from the sky around the temple, and suffered minimal damage during its decent. The Dwarrows slaughtered the resisting forces with minor casualties, and the Giants along with Dwarrow Siege equipment fell the entire Temple. Aftermath The Overking of Spookshire was a very religious Elf. He saw the fall of Fane as a sign from the gods that they were dissapointed in the Dark Elves. He surrendered to the Dwarrows on the condition that they would lift their sieges and remove Triganuluz from The Isle of Fane. The Dwarrows removed Triganuluz but continued their occupation of the Isle, aswell as the properties they had conquered. They then opened negotiations with the Dark Elves, ending in the Treaty of Fane. This treaty founded the Borderlands, an area with no ruler, that none could pass through without recieving a traveller's deed from either Giantswatch or Bellstead. This would prevent Dark Elven Slavers invading Dwarrow Crossing, and it would also give the Giants somewhere to live free from Dwarrow or Dark Elven influence. In addition it returned Giantswatch and Logrun to the Dwarrows, and also returned Hookfast, Bellstead, and Greatbay Watch to the Dark Elves. Finally the treaty allied the Dark Elves with the Dwarrows and created a few trade routes. It also gave special rights to any Dwarrows employed as miners in Spookshire, as an apology for enslaving Dwarrows in the mines. Other Battles The Sack of Fane is highly regarded when discussing military history, but it is sometimes forgotten that it was a surprise attack. In fact to make sure of this, Margahn had divided most of his forces into three seperate battles, completely unrelated to the Sack of Fane (apart from working as a distraction). The Clash of Hookfast The Clash at Hookfast was a large invasion of 6,000 Dwarrow warriors led by Bagrid of Gathuram. During this campaign Bagrid completely captured Hookfast, and ruined it's castle. He went on to sucessfully siege Castle Ebonys and Castle Bellwatch, which both now lie in complete ruins. He then besieged Bellstead, the seat of House Feth. House Feth surrendered, however Bagrid slaughtered its lords and pilliaged the castle regardless, as his sister and two nephews had been kidnapped near Giantswatch by Feth slavers. However he and the rest of his clan met at Logrun and were ambushed by Dark Elven assassins, thus ending the line of Thain, transferring rule of Gathuram to the bastard, Glorin Stone (later Glorin Glain). The Retaking of the Gauntlet The Stronghold known as The Gauntlet had been taken during the third year of The Second War of Dwarrow Crossing, and until time near the Sack of Fane it had become a military base for the Dark Elves and a site for capturing and enslaving Giants. In response to this, and also to buy time and prevent Dark Elven reenforcements for the Sack of Fane, the Lord of Nidas, Igrund Stoneheart led a company of 1,000 Dwarrows to The Gauntlet. 50 of these Dwarrows snuck into the fort through an underground passage, and released the Giants within. Igrund and his other 950 Dwarrows easily broke through the gate of the Gauntlet during the chaos within and retook the fort with ease. The Siege of Greatbay Watch The Siege of Greatbay Watch was a naval assault led by Prince Khelzedohr of Nargundab. The town was never actually taken, it was attacked just enough to keep the Dark Elves distracted and force them to route their Southern re-enforcements there. Also executed by Prince Khelzedohr was a blockade around the bay encompassing the fortress of Last Hold, to prevent any naval attacks from House Mornt during the Sack of Fane. Category:Spookshire Category:Dwarrow Crossing Category:Exorterra Category:Battles Category:History Category:Arad-qur